A Look Back
by Shinkito
Summary: A rewrite of the previous one. Kakashi finds a box of videos and the Konoha shinobi watch it. Oneshot.


**A Look Back**

**Yah, I know I wrote another story with the same title and deleted it, but this is a rewrite, so don't get mad. Instead of everyone's vague, unexplained lives, I mainly centered around Gaara's past since his, of course, is the all time worst. Plus, everybody should get to know Gaara a little better! He'd maybe have a reason for being a mass murdering killer for a good, what, maybe 7 years of his life.**

"Naruto, I totally would go for your past, but we barely know the guy!"

"C'mon Sakura-chan! You know that my past is the saddest out of everybody else's!"

"Naruto, we can't compare because we don't truly know what his life was like! He couldn't have become a mass murderer out of thin air!" Just then, a poof and 'yo' was heard before Naruto and Sakura stopped arguing to look at their yet again late sensei. This time, he had a huge box with him.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi started before being cut off from his next sentence.

"You're late again!" The two 15 year olds yelled at their all time sensei.

"Calm down! This time, I have a good excuse. I was walking here today when I passed by this alleyway and saw that box over there. I checked the box and found some video tapes, so I decided to share the films with everyone who can make it."

"And how do you know these tapes don't include porn or something?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I don't!" Kakashi beamed as his two ex-students fell over anime style. Sometime during that day, they had all gathered in an empty hokage's office and opened the box to reveal six stacks of five tapes each. They took the first tape out that said " Part 1" on the label. They worked the VCR and inserted the tape, the fifteen 15-16 year old ninjas waited in anxiety to see what all the hub-bub was about. The screen flickered for a moment before appearing in some sort of ritual area. There, they recognized a certain life transferring elder, Chiyo-baa-sama. Elder Chiyo was placing the evil spirit of Shukaku's into a pretty blonde woman. Everyone watched, interested at what would happen. Once the demon was in and the baby was born, everybody immediately realized it was Gaara in the blankets that was being born. Suddenly the video flickered off and everybody was in a state of confusion.

"That was an awfully short part 1..." Kakashi pointed out as Tenten reached for the part 2 tape and pushed it in. The screen went to a scene where a little boy, about 5 years old, was sitting on a swing set. They knew it was Gaara, who couldn't? He seemed lonely, until a group of nearby kids accidentally kicked the ball they were playing with in his general direction. The younger Gaara noticed the ball roll at his feet and picked it up with both of his hands. He made an effort to return the ball, but the group of kids ran away, a frightened expression on their faces as Gaara stood there, shocked at their very rude and mean reaction to his kind act. The video soon flickered off as well and everybody groaned.

"These videos are really short..." Sakura said in a murmur as she put in the part 3 video, which flickered to a scene inside someone's house. The younger Gaara was inside with another man, a blonde person who had bandages on his being. Gaara and the man were talking and the man, whose name was later identified as Yashimaru, accidentally cut himself. He began to put the finger in his mouth to rid of the blood, but the small Gaara did it for him, which some of the Konoha shinobi found quite cute. As they were chatting, Gaara tried to stab himself, only to fail because of the sand that prevented damage. Then a moment later, Yashimaru gave Gaara a bag of medicine to take to one of the kid's houses. As Gaara ran gleefully to the house, he was quite disappointed when he got there and was shunned away, along with the medicine he offered. Gaara had been told by Yashimaru about love and how it pained his heart, not his body. At that moment he felt that pain and the scene quickly changed to the roof, where they were in POV of a person sneaking up on the young heir to the kazekage. Just when the wave of kunai thrown at Gaara was about to make contact, the sand protected his back, making Gaara aware of the fact that he was not alone. He turned around to see a fully clothed shinobi with sunglasses and a mouth cover. He was throwing projectiles at Gaara with utmost precision, only to be dismayed by the forming sand. Gaara lost control of himself just then and used his Sand Coffin on the assassin, only to find out later that it had been the only person he had ever trusted. That was when his forehead kanji came in. Then the video did its little flickering trick and shut off. Everybody murmured among themselves as the last of the videos was placed into the awaiting box. The video was nothing but a collage of Gaara's life put together in the form of clips and slideshows of everything he had done. Just as the video ended, the sand siblings came into the room, a very irritated expression sprawled on their faces.

"Where were you guys?!? We've looked all over Konoha and couldn't find anybody!" Temari shouted as everybody just stared at the stoic younger sibling, sad faces and sympathetic expressions hitting him. The other videos, Kakashi had said, contained nothing as he had checked them before. The siblings stayed for awhile, the kazekage making several appointments with the hokage on political things. Everybody judged Gaara differently after that day and Gaara was clueless as to why, yet cared so much less than they would've guessed.

**Short, not as long as the other one, but less rushed and a bit more descriptive. Although, it doesn't really matter.**


End file.
